


Answer (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: based on these prompts:“You just need to snap your fingers and I’d get on my knees for you.”“I want to hear you call me Daddy”“Answer the phone, I’ll keep fucking you.”“I like it when you bite me, it feels like you’re claiming me as your own, yours to fuck whenever you want.” word count: 1119warnings: sex, female-reader, daddy kink





	

It was Sonny’s fault, really, that you were going to skip out on Rafael’s party.

He came out of your room, looking dashing in grey suit pants and a tight, black button up. You were perched on the counter, waiting on him, but you lost your train of thought as you watched him roll his sleeves to his elbows.

“Carissima?” He questioned when you had been staring at him for a few minutes, unblinking, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He pressed the back of his hand to your forehead, checking for temperature. He was concerned, but the flush on your face had nothing to do with sickness.

“More than okay,” You mumbled, “Do you want to me to be honest? **You just need to snap your fingers and I’d get on my knees for you.** ” Sonny stumbled backward, flushing from his neck to his forehead. His eyes darkened and he bit his lip, “You probably wouldn’t even have to ask, honestly, because you’re looking hot as fuck right now.” He gasped then, a shudder running through him before he raised his hand and snapped.

You grinned because you hadn’t expected Sonny to snap but you kept your promise, hopping down from the counter and kneeling in front of your already hard boyfriend. It didn’t take much to get Sonny going and you knew that the sight of you on your knees in front of him could get him off even if you didn’t touch him. But you did, unzipping the slacks that you loved, and taking a moment to just let your breath wash over his clothed cock.

He groaned, fingers tangling in your hair for a moment before they moved to his hair, head tipped back. He loved when you went down on him because that was something nobody had ever done before you. He loved that you took the time to make him feel special and every time you gave him head he nearly cried when he came.

You pulled his boxers down and immediately pressed your tongue flat against the bottom of his cock, moving up to suck his tip into your mouth. He groaned and his hands wound into your hair once more, guiding you to let him further into your mouth. You let him, swallowing around his length when he hit the back of your throat.

“Fuck,” Sonny strained, bucking once, “You’re so good at this, Carissima. So good, so amazing.” You moaned around him, pulling off to stroke him with your hands as you dipped your head to suck one of his testicles into your mouth. He loved it and you used it to your advantage to give your throat a break. But you knew he was insatiable so you moved back to his length, sucking on the side before going back down on him. Sonny moaned and forced you down farther, growling deep in his chest. “Yeah, nnng, take it,” He gasped, head tipping back. You cocked an eyebrow because Sonny had always had a dominating streak but it never showed when you were giving him head.

You liked it.

But it didn’t last long because he pulled you off and to your feet, kissing you harshly and pushing you against the counter you had been sitting on. He dropped to his knees in front of you, looking completely debauched, red faced with his lips parted. Sonny moaned, hiking your leg over his shoulder and pulling your panties down. He gave you no time before his mouth was on you, gasping and moaning at the taste of you.

“Sonny,” You gasped, hands gripping him at the base of the head, “Fuck, Sonny,” He was skilled with his mouth and he loved it, moaning against you. Your back hurt as you fell back and squirmed up onto the counter to let him get a better grip on your thighs, one hand leaving your thighs to push his fingers into you.

“You like that?” He moaned against you, “Yeah, you like that, of course you do.” You groaned, nodding against the counter below as you contorted. Sonny kept his pace and even increased as you neared your climax, calling out his name as you came. Your eyes squinted closed and you gave Sonny a hard tug on his hair. He groaned and panted as he pulled back, leaving you to gasp for breath. He moved up your body, bringing you back down to be held up by one arm under your ass and your legs around his waist. “Fuck, Sonny.”

“Mhm nm,” Sonny hummed, kissing against your jugular, **“I want to hear you call me Daddy.”** He blushed and waited for your reaction, which was leaning forward and capturing his mouth in yours, scratching into his shoulders.

“Okay, Daddy,” You whispered, trying your best to sound seductive. It must have worked because Sonny growled into your ear, falling to the floor to pin you underneath his body. He didn’t bother to undress you, instead opting to slip inside of you, shuddering over your body. You sighed into his ear and took his earlobe between your teeth. His past was fast and rough, the goal to get himself off. If you got off, too, that was okay, but Sonny loved using your body to get himself off. It was his biggest kink and dirtiest secret- except for the daddy thing.

When he pressed his face into your neck and moaned, your phone began ringing from the counter. “Sonny,” You moaned, “Shit, that’s probably Barba.” But he just gripped your thighs tighter, a hard thrust sending your bodies shifting on the tile floor.

 **“If you answer that phone I’ll just keep fuckin’ you.”** The thought of that sent you over the edge again, surprisingly. Sonny just kept thrusting, “Ng, call me Daddy.” You nodded, gasping, because you could tell Sonny ws close.

“You gonna come for me, Daddy?” You gasped, “Gonna come while you’re fuckin’ me?” That sent him over the edge using your neck to muffle his orgasm. You grinned as he moaned brokenly, weakly thrusting through his orgasm. Eventually he collapsed onto your body, lightly massaging your thighs as he kissed up your neck. You could feel the place where he bit into your neck throbbing and you could imagine the mark that laid there. You turned to kiss his cheek and he smiled at you.

**“I like it when you bite me, it feels like you’re claiming me as your own, yours to fuck whenever you want.”**

His body shuddered again and he smiled at you. “I love it, too, especially when the mark is as red as this one.” He trailed a finger over it before kissing it, lightly, making you giggle.


End file.
